Règles n12
by Gwendoline Chloe Julie DiNozzo
Summary: Histoire centré sur Tony! Il y aura du Tibbs paternel, du TIVA , du Tabby fraternel, du McNozzo, du McAbby, du JIBBS ...
1. Un accident et des sentiments avoués

Un mois venait de s'écouler depuis l'accident. 30 petits jours interminables où l'espoir s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Les jours semblaient moroses voir même pénibles au sein de l'équipe de choc du NCIS. Revenons quelques jours en arrière.

Un tueur en série s'attaquait aux filles dont le prénom commençait par la lettre A. Pour tout vous dire, cette sélection est étrange mais pourquoi pas. Après avoir envoyé plusieurs lettres de menace à notre meilleure scientifique, ce dingue suivait chacun de ces faits et gestes, même dans les endroits intimes. Dés que Gibbs eut prit connaissance de ces menaces, il mit en place un dispositif de sécurité autour d'Abby.

La scientifique devait se rendre au bowling afin de jouer avec les religieuses. C'était au tour de Tony de surveiller les arrières de la jeune femme. La soirée se passa à merveilles, sans l'ombre d'une attaque. Le reste de l'équipe suivait la situation grâce à l'oreillette et au micro sur Tony. Abby ouvra la porte de son appartement suivit par le bel italien quand une ombre, surgit de nul part, lui sauta dessus. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et sans réfléchir, Tony s'interposa et tira sur le dingue. Le fou tomba sur l'agent fédérale en le poignardant dans la poitrine avant de sombrer. Abby hurla. Hurla si fort que toute l'équipe restée au siège du NCIS durent se boucher les oreilles. Tombant à genoux, la scientifique secoua Tony afin qu'il ouvre ses yeux. Parmi ses sanglots, on pouvait comprendre **« reste avec moi » , « Tony, ouvre les yeux. », « Je t'aime Tony. » « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans toi ? » **mais aussi un message à destination des secours : **« Vite ! Une ambulance. Dépêchez-vous ! »**

Gibbs avait réagit et appuyé sur la champignon jusqu'à l'appartement, tout en appelant les secours. McGee et Ziva étaient resté bouche bée. Il étaient comme tétanisés. La peur de perdre leur collègue, leur ami les envahis. une larme roulait sur la joue de Ziva.

Lorsque que Gibbs arriva, il aperçut Tony gisant dans une marre de sang, un couteau dans la poitrine, non loin du cœur et s'assura que son agent se trouvait toujours en vie.

**Gibbs : Il est vivant...Vite...Une...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les secours débarquaient et emmenaient l'agent à l'hôpital. Abby, toujours à genoux, ne bougea pas. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, pas même Gibbs. Ce dernier monta dans l'ambulance au côté de Tony et laissa Ziva terminer l'affaire seule, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Il appréciait énormément Tony, allant même jusqu'à le considérer comme son fils. Il avait peur de le perdre. Gibbs attendit que l'italien sorte du bloc pour pouvoir souffler un peu et lui rendre visite. Le chirurgien sortit de la salle et se dirigea droit sur lui. Ce dernier expliqua que l'opération s'était bien déroulée mais qu'une complication était survenue au cours de la phase de réveil : Tony avait sombré dans le coma. Le chef d'équipe se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait son agent, s'approcha de lui et glissa un téléphone portable dans la main droite de ce dernier. Il murmura :

**Gibbs : Des milliers de filles réclament un Monsieur Charmeur répondant au nom de Sexe Machine.**

Ziva était partit juste après Gibbs mais n'avait pas vu le corps de Tony dans la marre de sang. La simple flaque rouge lui indiquait la position de son ami. La jeune femme s'approcha d'Abby et posa une main sur son épaule. L'israélienne s'occupa de clôturer l'affaire en cours afin de ne pas penser à son collègue ou plutôt au fait qu'il se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Abby finit par se lever, malgré elle et partit retrouver telle une zombie Tony.

La gothique entra dans la chambre d'hôpital et ne pu résister à l'envie d'enlacer Tony. D'ailleurs, elle le serra tellement fort qu'on était en droit de se demander si l'agent pouvait respirer. Apparemment pas de soucis à ce niveau là.

**Abby : S'il te plaît Tony ! Reviens ! Reste avec moi, avec nous ! On a besoin de toi!Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, si mes paroles t'atteignent à l'endroit où tu te trouves mais j'y crois. Si tu m'entends, reviens vite. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens coupable. C'était à moi de recevoir le coup de couteau. C'était moi qui devait me retrouver à ta place. Je sais que tu vas dire que tu étais là pour me protéger. Cela ne change rien. Je me sens toujours coupable d'attirer les cinglés. C'est ma faute.**

Elle le serra une dernière fois dans un espoir ultime qu'il ouvre les yeux et rentra chez elle. Pendant une semaine, pas une seule visite pour notre gigolo préféré mise à part Abby qui passait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Autrement dit tous les matins et tous les soirs. Elle avait même redécoré la chambre façon « Abby » si vous voyez ce que je dire.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, une main abaissait la poignée mais la porte restait close. Chaque soir, cette situation se reproduisait. Personne n'entrait. Abby se demandait qui cela pouvait être. Pas de réponse. Ce jour là fit exception à la règle. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître...Ziva. Le sourire légendaire d'Abby illumina son visage et la pièce environnante.

**Abby : Ziva. Je suis contente de te voir ici. C'est toi qui essayait de venir les jours précédents ?**

**Ziva : Oui. J'arrivais pas entrer dans la pièce, à me dire que Tony se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? **

**Abby : Si je savais. Il souhaite peut-être qu'on vienne le chercher.**

**Ziva : Qui sait ? Peut-être ! Tony, si tu m'entend, reviens vers moi ! **Elle glissa dans l'oreille de Tony pour que personne d'autres ne puisse l'entendre : **Je t'aime Tony. Si tu savais à quel point ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que la seule personne qui puisse t'atteindre là où tu te trouves soit moi.** Ziva serra la main de son collègue aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.


	2. C'est ma faute !

_Note de l'auteur: Le texte centré et non en gras correspond aux textes de deux chansons de Kyo._

* * *

><p>Ce n'est plus l'espoir<p>

C'est l'ennui qui fait vivre

Combien de temps

Avant qu'on nous délivre

Où trouver la force

L'énergie nécessaire

Pour mener sa vie à sa manière

Y'a t-il seulement quelqu'un qui rêve

Et toi si tu m'entends

Sache que moi non plus

Je n'veux pas oublier

McGee avait continuer son travail comme si de rien n'était, tel un zombie depuis l'accident. Un psychanalyste aurait interpréter cette attitude comme un dénie : ne pas vouloir, ne pas admettre la réalité. Toute prise de conscience passe par ce moment de refus, en particulier lorsque la personne se révèle être très attachée à la source du mal être. Le bleu rentra chez lui, comme une fin de journée ordinaire, comme si rien ne venait de se produire et s'affala sur son lit. Il mit quelques heures avant de s'endormir, cogita sans pouvoir stopper la vision de cette journée.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent mais Tim n'était plus lui-même. Une partie de lui était restée avec Tony. McGee se trouvait en compagnie de Tony dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Il avoua ses sentiments envers son collègue et plongea son regard dans l'océan bleu de l'italien. Tony ne parut pas choquer et l'embrassa.

Je n'veux pas oublier

Qu'on est encore en vie

Qu'on a encore envie

Qu'on a encore envie

Et tout n'est pas fini

Ne laissons pas mourir

Ce feu dans nos veines

La vie mérite qu'on l'aime

Le moment était magique. Attendu depuis tellement longtemps. Tim aurait voulu arrêter le temps. Soudain une explosion retentit et Tim se retrouva par terre. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il réalisa, par la suite, lorsqu'il vu le corps de son collègue au dessus lui sans vie ou presque.

Tim : ... Répond moi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'aime ! Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! C'est pas possible !

Les regards sont vides

Les couleurs deviennent pâles

L'amour se lasse de n'être plus vital

Dans l'indifférence

Je sens que se meurt

L'étincelle qui animait nos cœurs

McGee se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait des jours, peut-être des semaines qu'il faisait ce même cauchemars. Pourquoi ? S'il avait la réponse. Ses nuits étaient agitées depuis l'accident de Tony.

A peine sortie de mon sommeil

J'ai l'impression que tu m'appelles

C'est le moment d'en avoir le cœur net. Selon le rituel, je m'avance.

Tim n'avait pas réussit à franchir le seuil de l'entrée de l'hôpital afin de rendre visite à son collègue. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Un mois. C'est long et court quand on se sent coupable. Il s'en voulait. Cependant une voix intérieure le guida jusqu'à la personne qui faisait vibrer son cœur et Tim se laissa mener, sans résister.

Tu sais à force, on perd confiance. J'avais raison ta chambre est vide. On verra bien demain. Si proche je te sens. Dis-moi seulement Pourquoi t'es partit ?

Pour un sourire aux anges.  
>J'ai grandi sans toi trop longtemps je crois Pour un sourire aux anges.<p>

Est-ce si beau là-bas, pour que tu ne revienne pas ? Pour un sourire aux anges.

McGee posa sa main sur la porte de la chambre de son collègue. Son cœur s'accélérait. Un sourire illumina son visage mais disparu, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, en apercevant Ziva tenant la main de Tony. Un sentiment de jalousie s'empara de lui : il aurait voulu la mettre dehors mais tenta se refouler ses ondes négatives. La concurrence est rude A partir de maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi et le meilleur aura Tony. Ziva avait prit de l'avance : Elle venait tous les matins, lui parler, lui demander de revenir vers elle et tout simplement lui dire qu'elle l'aime. La belle israélienne céda sa place à son collègue et partit se dégourdir les jambes via son jogging matinal avant de retrouver les locaux du NCIS.

Tim s'installa sur une chaise aux côtés de Tony, lui prit la main et commença par s'excuser ne pas être venu plus tôt. Son sentiment de culpabilité prit le dessus. Une musique s'immisça dans la pièce et Tim récita son poème à l'élu de son cœur :

Il est bien tard, je comprends La terre a déjà fait deux tours

Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour

Plus on attend, plus c'est dur D'avouer qu'on a tous les torts Mais je ne suis plus vraiment sûr Que cela nous serve encore.

**Mon amour, **

**Tu es mon tout, Mon seul et unique bonheur.  
>Jamais, je ne pourrais t'oublier Et pourtant, J'ai essayé de me raisonner. Mais rien n'y fait.<strong>

Si j'abuse de ton temps Je m'excuse j'veux dire seulement.

C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute Si on est si loin de l'autre C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre.

**T'es doux baiser Resteront gravés en moi Comme un secret ! Des choses précieuses Que je garderais enfoui au plus fond de mon âme !**

Je n'veux pas que tu me pardonnes encore Ni même que tu m'écoutes

Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors Tu n'es plus jamais aucun doute

**Te souviens-tu, De notre tendre complicité,  
>De nos éclats de rire ? Moi, je m'en souviens De chaque seconde passée avec toi Qui semblait durer une éternité ! Je suis sûre que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Qu'en penses-tu ? <strong>

Je dois partir maintenant Et laisser tourner la terre Et laisser la poussière du temps Recouvrir notre histoire entière

Mais j'abuse de ton temps J'n'ai plus d'excuse, je pars maintenant

je sais j'abuse de ton temps J'n'ai plus d'excuse, j'veux dire seulement...

C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute Si on est si loin de l'autre C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre.

**Je t'aimais Je t'aime Je t'aimerais toujours Ton petit bleu adoré qui ne t'oubliera jamais Ne dis t-on pas que l'amour est le plus fort ? Comment ais-je pu croire que je pouvais vivre sans toi ? Sans tes baisers ? Sans ton amour ? M'entends-tu ?**

**Reviens vers moi ! Je t'en supplie ! **

Tim se leva, enlaça une dernière fois Tony (les avantages du Coma..OK. Je sors.) et partit retrouver son bureau au NCIS, le cœur, un peu plus léger.


	3. Ma déclaration !  Tiva VS McNozzo

Info n°1 : Musique d'ambiance pour tout le chapitre : La déclaration d'amour de Michel Berger (histoire de ne pas confondre les paroles et le texte du chapitre )

Info n°2 : Les autres chansons correspondant aux parole de Ziva et de McGee appartiennent à kyo

* * *

><p>Ziva eut peine à ouvrir les yeux ce matin. La nuit a été merveilleuse, ponctuée d'un magnifique rêve où la demoiselle se trouvait dans les bras de Tony sur une plage avec du soleil etc...Le nirvana quoi ! La sonnerie du réveil s'intensifie. Ziva ne broncha pas et resta solidement accrochée à son Tony. Grognant un peu, la demoiselle finit par se lever et à s'habiller avant d'aller rejoindre son bon vieux Tony. Ziva était bien décidé à botter les fesses de son collègue pour le tirer de son coma. Elle allait tout tenter.<p>

Ziva attrapa la main de Tony et se mit à parler sans réfléchir. Elle laissa parler son cœur sans tabou. Les paroles sortaient sans passer par la case cerveau, comme si une autre personne parlait à sa place avec une petite musique en fond.

**Le temps me vole **

**Ce que j'ai de plus cher**

**Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles**

**Et tu fais tourner la terre**

**Ce qui me désole**

**Est que je désespère**

**Que ton image s'envole**

**Mais il n'y a rien à faire**

**Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai vécu**

**Jusqu'à maintenant**

**Mais voilà que tu n'es plus**

**Et plus rien n'est important**

**Si seulement j'avais su **

**Que tu me manquerais autant**

**Je t'en aurais voulu de t'aimer tant**

**Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal**

**Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenu mon étoile**

**Mon ange, ma lumière**

**Mon intime repère**

**Mon ange, ma lumière**

**Qui chaque jour m'éclaire**

**Telle est ma prière**

**Tu n'avais pas**

**De royaume à tes pieds**

**Mais je verserais pour toi**

**Plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier**

**Et ça ne me suffira pas**

**A me faire oublier**

**Que tu n'es plus.**

D'abord surprise par ses propos, la demoiselle sentit les larmes couler le long de sa joue et dans un geste de tendresse, enlaça fort Tony. Avant de céder sa place, à contre cœur à Tim, Ziva déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du beau gosse italien. La belle israélienne se rendit à son bureau et Tim prit sa place quelques minutes plus tard.

Le bleu s'installa sur la chaise au côté de Tony et se remémora tout leurs souvenirs en commun. Aucun mots ne parvenaient à sortir de sa bouche. Tim ne savait pas comment, ni quoi dire à Tony, en particulier en ce qui concerne ses sentiments. Il laissa parler son cœur :

**Prisonnier de ton enchantement**

**En faire l'affaire de nos sentiments**

**On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps**

**Quand ton ennemi est le plus fort**

**Et moi j'accours, mais comment te dire...**

**Les mots ne viennent pas**

**Libérer le son de ma voix**

**Je voudrais arrêter le temps passé en toi**

**Mais laisse moi te dire...**

**Pris au piège par le souffle imminent**

**De ton retour, tout ce qui nous attend**

**On dirait l'âme, on dirait le sang**

**Tu touches mon cœur, l'esprit s'en ressent**

**Et moi je suis fou, mais comment te dire**

**Les mots ne viennent pas**

**Libérer le son de ma voix**

**Je voudrais arrêter le temps passé en toi**

**Mais laisse moi te dire...**

**En amour on ne sait rien**

**On est rien...**

**L'amour me fait peut-être devenir philosophe mais mon cœur me guide jusqu'à toi et je ne peux, ne ne veux m'y opposer. Dis moi que tu entend mes paroles. Fais moi un signe. Tu te souviens le jour où tu as créer un profil de sorcière niveau 5 pour m'appater. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la supercherie. J'étais tombé amoureux de la personne derrière ce profil sans même la connaître. C'était peut-être un signe ! La scène chez le psy était à croquer. Sur le coups, je ne rigolais pas mais en y repensant, j'aimais bien ce jeu. C'est vrai qu'à la fin, on se trouvait un peu mal à l'aise, surtout lorsque le psy voulait à tout prix que nous fassions une thérapie de couple et qu'il refusait tout autre explication nous concernant. Peut-être qu'il voyait juste. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ton sourire, tes taquineries, tes références cinématographiques, enfin le vrai Tony me manque. Reviens. Je t'en supplie. L'équipe n'est plus la même. Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? **

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Tim venait de passer la journée au chevet de Tony et avait carrément occulté sa journée de travail. Gibbs allait râler. Tant pis. Il prenait le risque de fâcher le grand schtroumph du NCIS. Regardant le visage angélique de Tony, le bleu ne pu s'empêcher d'enlacer son collègue. Un énorme câlin.

A ce moment précis où les deux collègues se trouvaient enlacés l'un avec l'autre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître...Abby et Ziva. Ces dernières restèrent bouche bée. Elles se regardèrent arborant un sourire complice et avaient bien l'intention de jouer avec eux. Abby et Ziva sortirent, sans rien dire et se réunirent afin de préparer leur petit jeu. Ziva voulait aussi attirer et garder l'italien vers elle.

McGee ne s'était aperçu de rien tellement il rayonnait de bonheur de se trouver enfin dans les bras de l'élu de son cœur. Assis sur son petit nuage, tout rose, le bleu ne voulait en descendre sous aucun prétexte. Cependant, une main lui serra la main. Des yeux s'ouvraient. Un instant magique, tant attendu, inespéré et merveilleux. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de McGee qui ne ne lâcha pas Tony :

**McGee : Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois vivant. Tu m'as manqué. Tu nous refais plus jamais ça.**

**Tony : Je veux bien mais t'es en train de m'étouffer là. J'ai fais un rêve bizarre. J'ai rêvé que tu ma faisais une déclaration d'amour. J'ai bien rêvé Mcgee ? **

Pour seule réponse, McGee baissa les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Tony. Aucunes paroles vinrent briser ce silence assez pesant. Leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Tim enlaçait toujours Tony. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître...Niark...Niark...Qui peut bien entrer dans la chambre à ce moment précis ? La réponse au prochain chapitre...Niark...Niark...


	4. Quand les sentiments se déchaînent

Info de l'auteur: les chansons sont empruntées à Gerald de Palmas, Kyo, Vanessa Paradis, au Charts (ancien groupe de Calogéro) et Marc Lavoine

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit sur une personne d'expérience dotée d'une chevelure grisonnante et ayant une passion pour les rousses. Vous voyez pas de qui je parle ? Faites un effort ! Bref, Gibbs pénétra dans la pièce rouge de colère avec les yeux exorbités avant de répliquer :<p>

**Gibbs : Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Dois-je vous remémorer une certaine règle portant le numéro de 12 ? Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin pour vous deux.**

Tony sursauta : **Patronnnnnnnnn ! Ravi de te voir ! Je vais bien comme tu peux le remarquer. Le bleu manifestait juste sa joie de me voir en vie. Rien de plus. Ce n'est qu'un câlin amical, n'est-ce pas Tim ?**

Tim rouge de honte :** B...B...B...B...**

**Gibbs : Mais encore McGee. Soyez plus clair. Votre explication est insuffisante.** Sourit amusé par ses deux agents.

Tim se reprenant : **Bien sur que ce n'était qu'amical.**

Les deux agents se prirent une claque derrière le crane par leur boss. Après leur avoir ré expliquer ses nombreuses règles en insistant surtout sur l'une d'entre elle, Gibbs alla rejoindre sa dulcinée rousse...heu...je veux dire la directrice du NCIS pour régler des problèmes d'ordre purement professionnel. (Si si, je vous le jure.)

*** Tes cheveux roux**

**Ta peau diaphane**

**Je devenais fou ( sans ma dose de caféine XD)**

**ça tournait au drame**

**Je ne dormais plus pour ne pas rêver**

**Je n'y croyais plus que tu m'as quitté**

**Tu m'as manqué tellement, tellement**

**Je n'aurais jamais cru autant, autant**

**Tu m'as manqué tellement, tellement**

**J'arrive à me demander**

**M'aurais-tu ensorceler ? ***

Tim, assis dans le fauteuil observait Tony. Ce dernier se mit à rêvasser, à tous les propos de ses collègues qui lui sont parvenus durant son coma. Plus particulièrement à une ninja venant d'Afrique du Nord.

*** J'aim'rais me promener**

**Sur tes monts tes vallées**

**Dévaler tes pentes douces**

**Sans jamais finir ma course**

**Laisse-moi tout embrasser**

**De la tête aux pieds**

**Tout en passant par ta brousse**

**Laisse-moi boire à ta source**

**J'étudie ta géographie**

**Reliefs de ton anatomie**

**Me prend l'envie d'arracher la page**

**Comme de déchirer ton corsage**

**Quand je survole les hauteurs**

**Des collines posées sur ton cœur**

**Ta forêt noire et ton fleuve sauvage**

**Comment veux-tu que je sois sage ?**

**J'aimerais naviguer**

**Sur tes vents tes marées**

**Sur tes plages d'écume douce**

**Plonger dans ton bain de mousse**

**Je veux sentir vibrer**

**Ton volcan réveillé**

**Tes tremblements, tes secousses**

**Tous les petits cris que tu pousses**

**J'étudie ta géographie**

**Reliefs de ton anatomie**

**Me prend l'envie d'arracher la page**

**Comme de déchirer ton corsage**

**Quand je survole les hauteurs**

**Des collines posées sur ton cœur**

**Ta forêt noire et ton fleuve sauvage**

**Comment veux-tu que je sois sage ? ***

(L'auteur vient de griller les derniers neurones qui lui restait. Excusez-la pour ces propos !) Tim se risqua à briser le silence. Il parut étonné devant la mine réjouit de Tony et se demanda à quoi il pensait ou plutôt à qui. Il le connaissait assez bien depuis le temps. Ce sourire signifiait qu'il pensait à une fille mais à qui.

**Tim : A quoi tu penses ? Ou plutôt à qui ?**

**Tony : Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu**

**Tim : Hein ? De qui parles-tu ?**

**Tony : Laisse tomber ! Je divague ! **

A peine la porte venait de s'ouvrir que Tony cria :

**Tony : Ziva !**

**Ziva : Comment tu as su ?**

Tony : **Dés que je te vois, je sais que c'est toi. **Afficha un sourire charmeur à sa ninja préférée.

McGee commença à se lever afin de laisser la place à Ziva et refréna sa jalousie.

Ziva rougit suite à la réponse de Tony : **Je constate que tu n'as pas changé. Tu peux rester Tim. Cela ne me gêne pas. Fit** un clin d'œil à Tim en référence au câlin de ce dernier à Tony.

**Tim : Très drôle Ziva ! Je vais y aller. Je vous laisse en tête à tête. Ne faites pas de bêtises !**

**Tony : A plus Tim ! Tu vas le rendre mal à l'aise Ziva chérie.**

A ce dernier mot, le bleu cru qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur. Il s'éclipsa, à contre cœur, et alla souffrir en silence tout seul.

**Ziva : Tu crois ?**

**Tony sourit : J'ai pas le droit à mon petit bisou ?**

Ziva s'approcha de Tony et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à déposer un baiser sur la jour de l'italien, ce dernier tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

**Tony : J'aime ta peau cannelle**

**Et tes doux baisers sucrés**

**Tes longues jambes de gazelle**

**Autour de moi, prisonnier**

**Ma sentinelle**

**Et ne laisse plus parler **

**Que mes mains**

**Et je me laisse enchaîner à tes reins**

**A tes reins**

**Je suis libre enfin**

**Puisque tu as su démêler **

**Mes liens**

**De ma seule volonté**

**Je t'appartiens**

**Je suis libre enfin**

**Et tu garderas les clés**

**Du jardin**

**Où mes secrets dorment tout près**

**Des tiens**

**Je suis libre enfin**

**Ziva : Flatteur ! T'es vraiment libre ? **Se penche encore un peu plus sur Tony.

**Tony : Tu veux me chauffer ? Tu sais, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me chauffe !**

Ziva s'allonge sur Tony en plongeant son regard dans celui de son collègue et l'embrasse amoureusement. Tony l'enlaça.

**Ziva : Je t'aime. T'as pas intérêt à nous refaire des frayeurs comme ça.**

**Tony sourit : Tu sais quoi ?**

**Ziva est surprise : Quoi ?**

**Tony : Je t'aime aussi.** Il avait réussit à le dire. Ces trois petits mots qu'ils ne prononçaient jamais car il ne voulait pas s'engager. Il était peut-être prêt maintenant. Les deux agents s'embrassèrent et...(ça suffit les curieux. On va leur laisser un peu intimité. )

Pendant ce temps, McGee rendit visite à Abby, la seule capable de le comprendre. Elle le taquina suite à son câlin envers Tony mais quelque chose de magique se produisit entre eux. Un trouble se produisit entre eux. Tim éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Abby et il venait de s'en apercevoir alors que tout ses espoirs se trouvaient vain envers Tony.

**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps**

**Effleuré cent fois son visage**

**J'ai trouvé de l'or**

**Et même quelques étoiles en essayant ses larmes**

**Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes**

**Parfois je les dessine encore**

**Elle fait partie de moi**

**Je veux juste une dernière danse**

**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence**

**Un vertige puis le silence**

**Je veux juste une dernière danse**

**Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas faute**

**La flèche à traversé ma peau**

**C'est une douleur qui se garde**

**Qui fait plus de bien que de mal**

**Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard**

**Dans son regard on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare**

**Au long voyage**

**Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien**

**J'ai reçu de ses mains**

**Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme**

**C'est même trop pour un seul homme**

**Et je l'ai vu partir sans rien dire**

**Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire**

**Tim : Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie**

**Abby : Je crois que je t'aime toujours mon Timmy. J'ai voulu le cacher, ne pas montrer ma jalousie quand je te voyais en compagnie d'autres filles, je ne peux plus le cacher maintenant. Voilà, je l'ai dis. Je suis soulagée.**

**Tim : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? Je me trouvais en période de doute mais maintenant, je me suis trouvé. Je t'aime aussi Abby.**

**Abby : Je ne sais pas Timmy mais je sais que je ne peux plus me passer de toi .**

Abby sauta au cou de son Timmy d'amour et l'embrassa fougueusement.


	5. Un retour en fanfare !

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis le réveil de l'agent très spécial et très attendu Tony DiNozzo. Ziva se rendit à l'hôpital afin de le ramener au NCIS. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que Tony la charma en affichant un immense sourire.

**Tony : T'en as mis du temps mon israélienne préférée. Ma Ziva chérie, dis-moi que tu me fais sortir ?**

**Ziva : Charmeur va ! Je suis obligée de te ramener car les infirmières se sont plaintes de ton comportement exaspérant. **

**Tony : J'ai bien joué la comédie alors. J'ai pas le droit à mon petit bisou du matin ?** Fit les yeux doux et suppliant à sa petite Ziva d'amour. Je suis en manque d'amour.

**Ziva : T'es chiant mais trop mignon. Laisse-moi le temps d'arriver avant de réclamer un bisou.** S'approcha de Tony et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son collègue. (en tout bien, tout honneur.). **ça va mieux ?**

Tony observant sa collègue sur toutes les coutures : **Un peu. Ça ira pour maintenant. Dis-moi que tu me laisse conduire ?**

**Ziva : Pas question. Tu dois reprendre doucement. **

**Tony : Je veux rester en vie, Ziva. Quoique si j'ai le droit à un autre bisou, je veux bien te laisser conduire.**

**Ziva : De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.**

**Tony : Je peux rester là, exaspérer les infirmières jusqu'à ce Gibbs vienne me chercher. **

**Ziva : Tu n'oserais pas quand même ?**

**Tony : Je vais me gêner. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?**

Ziva soupira : **T'as gagné. Tu l'as ton bisou. **Lui redonna un baiser.

Tony sourit : **Je suis heureux.**

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit en compagnie de Ziva jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital. Les deux amis (et plus si affinités ! Petite parenthèse pour les Tivaïstes ou fan de Tiva!) montèrent dans la voiture de la belle israélienne en direction du NCIS. Une certaine tension amoureuse , nervosité se fit sentir durant tout le trajet. Tony tendit la main en direction des cheveux de Ziva mais passa sa main dans ses cheveux lorsque sa collègue tourna la tête vers lui. L'israélienne reporta son attention sur la route mais elle se trouvait toujours déstabilisée par Tony. L'atmosphère était pesante et notre agent très spécial au sourire charmeur décida de briser la glace.

**Tony : Allez, change de direction, on va à Las Vegas.**

Ziva rit : **Je ne suis pas sûre que Gibbs et les autres apprécient.**

Tony affichant un petit sourire taquin : **Je suis persuadé que cela te fait envie. **

**Ziva : J'avoue que c'est tentant. Mais, on ne peut pas et tout le monde attend ton retour.**

**Tony : On reviendra. Dans deux ou trois jours...ou semaines. Non ?** Il regarde Ziva et finit par dire. **Bon d'accord. On rentre au NCIS. On se le fera ce week-end à Las Vegas.**

**Ziva : Si tu veux et quand tu veux mon petit Tony.**

**Tony : Là, je suis heureux. Bon, on se dépêche car on va se faire trucider par Gibbs.**

Ziva hocha la tête et appuya sur le champignon. On pouvait voir un Tony s'accrochant de justesse à la portière de la voiture. NCIS en vue. Les deux agents sortirent main dans la main de la voiture et foncèrent dans l'ascenseur. Que peuvent-ils bien faire dans cet endroit ? Je me le demande bien ! Bon, j'arrête de dire des bêtises et je continue le chapitre. Revenons pour cela dans notre petit ascenseur avec nos deux tourtereaux.

La tension augmentait de plus en plus et devint insoutenable. Ziva n'osait pas croiser le regard de Tony et finit par appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Tony prit un air interrogateur et attendit les propos de sa collègue.

**Ziva : J'en peux plus. J'en ai marre de jouer. Faut qu'on se parle Tony !**

**Tony : Parler de quoi ? Moi aussi, j'en ai marre de jouer. **

**Ziva : D'une certaine règle n°12 nous empêchant d'exprimer le contraire. Ne me dis pas le contraire. Je sais. Je sens que tu penses comme moi. Tu crois pas que le jeu a assez durer ? Je ne veux plus jouer. **

**Tony : Si on arrête de jouer comme je le voudrais aussi. Je dois bien l'avouer. On risque de se faire trucider par l'auteur de cette règle. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le reste. J'ai juste un peu peur de Gibbs.**

Ziva s'approcha, encore un peu plus de Tony avec les yeux remplis de malice. Tony la dévora des yeux et commençait à chauffer. La jeune femme rapprochait ses lèvres de plus en plus de celles de son ami. Ce qui devait arriva. Vous vous en doutez ? Ziva donna un baiser savoureux à Tony. Avant de se redresser, un peu gênée d'avoir céder à ses pulsions. Tony, quand à lui esquissa un sourire complice et lui rendit son baiser. Ziva prolongea ce moment de douceur et de tendresse. Un son de cloche vint interrompre cet instant magique : celui de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Les deux compères sursautèrent et ne savaient plus où se mettre.

A peine les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes qu'Abby sauta dans les bras de Tony, manifestant sa joie de le revoir en chair et en os au sein du NCIS. Elle le serra si fort d'ailleurs qu'il avait quelques soucis de respiration. Une vraie sangsue. Tim observait la scène sous un air jaloux. Toutes ces filles autour de son collègue l'agaçait. McGee avait beau se raisonner, rien n'y faisait. Son amour pour Tony restait intact. Dans un sursaut de jalousie, Tim alla décrocher Abby du cou de Tony et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui mit une petite main aux fesses en passant. Ce dernier grimaça et chuchota à Tim :

**Tony : Retire tas main tout de suite ou cela risque de mal se terminer entre nous.**

Tim, bas à Tony : **Pardon Tony. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je ne recommencerais plus. D'ailleurs, je trouve que vous formiez un joli couple, toi et Ziva. T'es heureux avec elle ? **

Tony, toujours bas : Je pense que je peux l''être. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Tim, toujours bas : **L'important pour moi, c'est ton bonheur. Si tu es heureux avec Ziva alors pour moi, c'est l'essentiel. Aimer une personne, c'est vouloir son bonheur et tout faire pour qu'elle y parvienne. Certes, j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi mais ma raison me pousse à tout faire pour te rapprocher de Ziva. Mes sentiments me poussent vers Abby. Je vais tenter ma chance.**

Tony comprenait son collègue et afficha un sourire sincère à son encontre. Il lui donna une accolade amicale. Comme on dit, tout est bien qui finit bien. Mais pour combien de temps ? Gibbs saura t-il, un jour, ce qui se passe dans son équipe ?

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur: Je continue ou j'arrête? A vous de décider ! (donnez moi des idées si vous voulez que je la continue)<p> 


End file.
